


summer daze

by clytemnestras



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer daze

Sonya has her body half out the window, too late for a Monday night even in summer. Coley can feel the breeze prick at her legs and half-dissipated smoke blow back into the room. 

 

“You’re keeping me up and you’re not even sharing? I’m hurt.”

 

Sonya smiles and spins in a haze of smoke and bed hair, the strap of her tank top slipping down her arm. “Then come and get some.” She takes another drag and blows smoke in Coley’s direction and once it has filtered away Coley is there, plucking the cigarette from between her fingers. 

 

“It’s late” she says, mouth poised to blow smoke-rings across the room. 

 

Sonya grins. “But here we are.” Her pinkie finger catches on Coley’s and they twist together, arms swinging.

 

*

 

Pink mornings like fever-ish dreams, like dizziness, like  _ we shouldn’t, we can’t, we do it anyway.  _ Four AM, shivering in her underwear Coley pulls off her sleepshirt and grabs Sonya’s hand. The pool water is a strange phantom-blue and Sonya’s hands are hardly even cold but she’s shaking just a little despite her  _ dare me  _ smile. 

 

They look at each other in the peachy gloom, no room for  _ are you sure?  _ or  _ last chance to back down.  _ This is just a moment, fearless and delicate, where they hold on to each other, close their eyes, and jump. 

 

The water is icy and Sonya shrieks once she surfaces, almost begging Coley to splash her and drag her back down.

 

“Shh”, it’s a sharp hiss underpinned with softness, like the light is filtering through every part of her. “We don’t want to get caught, your parents are still asleep.”

 

Sonya presses her forehead into Coley’s. “Fuck them”, she says and dives under the water.

 

*

 

Coley is curled up on the bed, watching whilst Sonya spins around the carpet. It’s easy to drift like this, music painting the room in a delicate haze - she could get up, a part of her wants to, to move in time with Sonya and let her body go - but she doesn't, content to lie back and watch Sonya sway. The more Coley moves the more it feels like summer might end, and if she can just melt into this moment and let it happen around her then the day can stretch on eternally.

 

Sonya’s phone buzzes and she takes one look then throws it onto the bed, hardly watching it bounce, not misstepping for even a beat.

 

“What does he want?”

 

Sonya turns away and that says enough. Coley vaults up and grabs her around the waist, twisting around and throwing Sonya down onto the bed, laughing as they both fall. Sonya tries to throw her off but can hardly pull air in through her laughter. Once they stop it’s just them, tangled together and breathing in soft motions and Coley brushes the hair away from Sonya’s face. “Stay here, lie with me.”

 

Sonya looks down at where her phone landed, stuck somewhere between their bodies then back at Coley. “Okay.”

  
Coley lets her arm slip around Sonya’s waist and sometime between songs, they fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr [@bohemicns](https://) if you feel so inclined


End file.
